


9. Post On Webboards Or Try Answering Others

by GideonGraystairs



Series: 146 Things To Do Besides Self-Harm [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drabble, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Raphael Santiago Has Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GideonGraystairs/pseuds/GideonGraystairs
Summary: If it helps, it helps.





	9. Post On Webboards Or Try Answering Others

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [Tumblr](http://raphaelsantiago.co.vu).

His fingers click across the keys at lightning speed, eyes flitting over the screen even faster.  There’s one from a mother asking for advice on her son― he scrolls past it in the time it takes to blink. He doesn’t stop until he hits one from a teenage boy wondering over the meaning of life. This one, he types up a reply to in the time it takes to read a chapter of a book.

He doesn’t stop until he hears Ragnor calling from the other room, voice drifting through the condo like the gentle strum of a harp beneath a symphony of ascending violin. He pauses, fingers fluttering over the keys, before jamming down on the enter button and clicking the tab closed.

He’s not sure why it helps― why it makes the hole gnawing at the center of his gut feel less like a bottomless chasm. It’s in the same way he doesn’t know why Ragnor helps― why crawling into the arms of a warm body so unlike his own fends off the nightmares of a time he’d rather forget. Raphael’s not sure of a lot things, but he’s certain of one simple truth:

It helps and, really, that’s all that matters.


End file.
